


five times

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Hair Pulling, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: fives carol had her hair pulled and the one time she didn't





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



i

the first time it happens, it’s a Wednesday evening. Therese and Carol are making out on the couch, Carol is leaving faint pink hickeys along Therese’s collarbones. She dares a harsher bite and feels Therese suck in a breath and pull on the hair at the base of her neck. Carol laps at the blooming mark with her tongue. The short pain of Therese’s fingers against her skull, is not at all unwelcome.

 

 

ii

the second time it happens, their in the bathroom at the dance hall. 

Carol is sucking on Therese’s lower lip and has her hands underneath Therese’s blouse and moves to nibble her earlobe and Therese tips her head back against the tile wall, and pulls Carol’s head away from her and pushes her back against the wall, switching their places.

 

 

iii

the third time it happens, Carol is leaning over to Therese’s breakfast plate trying to sneak her last piece of bacon and, Therese’s pulls gently at the base of Carol’s neck and, Carol groans as Therese moves the plate to the beside, straddling her bare lap and plucking the bacon from the plate and crunching on it in victory.

 

 

iv

 

the fourth time it happens, Carol is frustrated, she really wants to go down on Therese but, she’s been teasing her all afternoon, leaving her in bed, busying herself with reading the newspapers and rearranging the furniture in their bedroom. She finally leads Carol to the bed as the sun starts to set and, Carol thanks all the gods that she’s being granted this pleasure, but Therese giggles when Carol is poised above her clit and rolls over, beckoning her with a finger to come and kiss her on the mouth instead.

 

 

v

the fifth time it doesn’t happen. Carol gets there first, Therese goes to move her robe, the morning after and Carol gently holds her wrist between her fingers, ‘No dearest she says. I think it’s my turn. You know what I want.’ Carol gestures to her thighs and Therese smiles and kisses the tops of Carol’s thighs but, before she can move between her legs, Carol threads her fingers through Therese’s hair and gives it a gentle tug.

 

Therese looks up, lips red, teeth pressing into her bottom lip, confused.

‘It’s not nice to tease is it, Miss Belivet?’

Therese huffs and, a mumbled no is absorbed by the skin of Carol’s hip bone.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry about the price of salt with me at thisismybrainrain on tumblr


End file.
